At present, the before mentioned animal trap, specifically prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,245; is a very effective and humane trap but is somewhat hard to set in certain places and conditions, such as, on frozen ground, under deep water, through a hole in the ice, and even under ordinary conditions it is very time consuming, in placing the trap in a desired place by means of stakes or propping it up with sticks or the likes as illustrated in FIG. 4 of the before mentioned prior art patent.
The present invention here in disclosed, is a simple device which greatly improves the efficiency of the said trap and makes it much faster and easier to set, stabalizes it from tipping over and makes it more adaptable to different situations such as, setting the trap under any depth of water from a boat or through a hole in the ice.
By means of wire hooks or telescoping tongs, it can be lowered to the bottom of the lake or stream such as in a beavers runway, which is quite often under many feet of water and will stay in an upright position until set off by the intended animal.
At present it is almost impossible to set the trap under very deep water and the jaws of the trap will often sink into the mud and delay the springing of the trap, where as the present invention disclosed can be so bent as to hold the trap in conjunction with the spring thereof, up, out of any reasonable amount of mud, and is also very effective above water where the trap can be quickly set in front of a den or in an animsls runway or trail and be so adjusted and also camouflaged as to be more selective in the different sizes and kinds of animals caught.